Blasting Off To ThunderClan!
by Mikichu
Summary: When Meowth blasts off seperate from Jessie and James, he finds himself in the Warriors forest in the thick of ThunderClan territory! He is accepted into the Clan. Will he ever go back to Team Rocket, or will he stay with his feline friends?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Warriors series.**

**This takes place between The New Prophecy and the Power of Three.**

**Blasting Off...to ThunderClan!**

**_Prologue_**

**_Author's Note: You may notice that I have not put in Meowth's "accent". That is because he would sound normal to any other cat, being that he is one. :) Also, once Firestar names Meowth Sunpaw, that is how his name appears in the story. Sunpaw= Meowth._**

"Pikachu! Thundershock, now!"

These words are the words most uttered by Ash Ketchum when facing a foe. Thundershock seemed now like Pikachu's signature move. Pikachu, was, of course, a Pikachu (because Mr. Ketchum is all so VERY creative...), and a very strong one at that. Almost godly, to a certain trio.

I'm sure you know that trio well.

James yelped jumped out of the way, grabbing Jessie's hand as the balloon exploded for the millionth time. James found himself holding onto his feminine friend for dear life. When he opened his eyes a few hundred miles away, he would discover Meowth was not lying on the grass beside him.

Meowth had been on the other side of the balloon when it exploded, and therefore he had blasted off in the other direction. He tumbed around in the air, screaming James and Jessie's names, but he knew that he had been blown too far for them to hear.

He was alone.

:::

The next thing he remembered was waking up and seeing nothng but glinting amber. A_m I in hell? Fire's amber, isn't it? At least, somewhat, I think... _Meowth worried.

"He's awake," someone said. Meowth could tell it was a male.

"It's about time," a female snorted. "What shall we do with him?"

"I think we sould report to Firestar," the male replied.

_Firestar!_ Wasn't that the name of the ThunderClan leader in the Warriors books James read to him sometimes?

"I'll do it," another male volunteered.

The first male raised his head and nodded. "Very well, Cloudtail, you can go report to Firestar. Squirrelflight and I will stay here and guard him."

Meowth instantly recongnied the tabby standing over him. _Brambleclaw? The ThunderClan deputy?!_ He nearly whooped in delight. They were real! Brambleclaw was indeed muscular and striped- yes, just like how Meowth had imagined him. Erin Hunter sure was a vivid storyteller.

Brambleclaw glared at him. "You reek of Twolegs," he snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I honestly don't know how I got here, Bramblecl-" Meowth started.

"**HE KNOWS YOUR NAME!!" **Squirrelflight hissed. "How?"

Meowth knew he shouldn't answer that one. He stayed silent, until the point where Cloudtail burst though the bush with Firestar behind him. Firestar was even more glorious than Meowth had pictured him. His pelt did look like fire in the light of the dawn, and his eyes were even more spectacular than James' green eyes. (Even Meowth had to admit it was pretty hard to beat James in a **_"Who Has Prettier Green Eyes"_** contest.) Firestar looked at Meowth. "What is your name?" he asked.

Meowth jumped up on all fours (he felt awkward doing it- he hadn't done it in a while.). "Meowth. My name is Me-"

"Kittypet! Kittypet name!" Cloudtail yowled, leaping on Meowth and pinning him down. "You'll harm the Clan!"

Meowth yelped and batted Cloudtail's belly with his hindpaws like he had read in the books. Cloudtail was amazed Meowth knew the warrior moves and stopped for a moment, pondering what to do. Meowth took this to his advantage and rolled over, putting his yellow paw on Cloudtail's throat.

"Stop fighting!" Firestar ordered.

Meowth hopped off of Cloudtail and felt the skin beneath his fur turn red when he saw everyone looking at him in disbelief. His eyes shifted left and right. "Just uh... defending myself..." he muttered.

Brambleclaw looked genuinely amazed. "You're quite strong, for a kittypet. You could be the next Firestar!" he half-joked.

Squirellflight snorted. "Not in his life, mousebrain."

Meowth laughed a bit. "I wouldn't match up to Firestar any day, Brambleclaw. Sheesh. That would be the day..."

"Brambleclaw, I think we might accept this outsider. What do you think?" Firestar asked.

"He smells of Twolegs. He may be a kittype-" he cut himself off when Cloudtail shot him a warning glance. Cloudtail was very sensitive about his kittypet heratige- when Firestar's sister, Princess, had her litter, she gave Firestar the first-born, whom was later named Cloudtail. "Uhmm... sure thing, Firestar. He seems like he would make a fine warrior someday- I mean, he took Cloudtail down in a few seconds." ("He was just lucky..." muttered Cloudtail.) He looked Meowth over. "But what is a Meowth? Meowthpaw? I don't think so."

**_I'm going to be an apprentice!? _**Meowth's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Firestar examined Meowth closely. "Hm..." he muttered a few things Meowth couldn't catch, then said finally, "I think I have a suitable name for him. Come, all of you. It is time to address the Clan."

:::

As Meowth walked into the camp, he noticed that almost everyone's head snapped towards him, all the cats glaring with icy hatred. It seemed even Jessie wasn't capable of such hatred of another, and that, Meowth thought, was hard to top. He felt nervous as he went up onto Highledge as Firestar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Meowth looked around and recongnized Leafpool, Squirrelflight's sister and medicine cat of the Clan. She stared at him oddly.

"The dawn patrol has found something... interesting," Firestar meowed loudly. "I have decided to let an outsider into the Clan."

Sharp yowls of protest were heard even before Firestar finished his sentence. "Outsider?" "Which Clan is it in?" "What if it's a spy?"

"SILENCE!!" Firestar yowled, and all the Clan fell silent. "He calls himself 'Meowth'. I'm not sure what that means, so I shall give him a new name. And he is staying, whatever you may think."

Meowth saw Mousefur glare at Firestar.

"From now on, Meowth shall be known as Sunpaw in honour of his pelt and... head-thing, shining and golden as the sun. Squirrelflight shall be his mentor."

"WHAT??" Squirrelflight shrieked. "ME?"

"Yes, you," Firestar said, his green gaze digging into his daughter. "The training shall begin tomorrow. Brambleclaw, maybe you can show him around the camp. And," Firestar added, "I know, he does smell of Twolegs, but before you make any accusations, remember what I once was." He paused. "Sunpaw, you look a bit irregular, no offence. Does that mean you have any sort of... special ability?"

Sunpaw thought for a moment. "Well..." he began, then he knew what he could do. "I can talk to Twolegs."

Sunpaw thought Squrrelflight's eyes would pop out of her head onto the ground. "WHAT?? WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHHHAATTT!!?? Talking to Twolegs? That's... impossible!"

"Not for me," Sunpaw stated proudly. "I can talk to them. I'm actually friends with a couple of Twolegs... one of them is harmless and the other... uh... she loves cats," he chuckled nervously, knowing Jessie would crush the whole camp. She thought the Warrior books were "silly distractions". "They'll distract you from Pikachu and the real world," she always said.

That was why James only read them to him when Jessie was gone.

"Harmless, my tail!" Mousefur snorted.

"You've never even met James!" Sunpaw yelled, jumping to his friend's defence.

"James?"

"That's his name."

"...No, it can't be. What does James mean? Do you mean Jay? As in Jaytail?" Squirrelflight asked.

"No," Sunpaw said. "It's just a name. The girl's name is Jessie."

His mentor blinked. "...Okay... and the name Jessie doesn't mean anything either?" She was quite puzzled- didn't names always have to mean something? Mouse-brained Twolegs!

"No."

Brambleclaw, meanwhile, was getting a bit bored. "Come, Sunpaw. I'll show you around," he said.

Apparently, the meeting was over.


	2. Chapter One

Sunpaw looked around at the large stone walls surrounding him as he followed Brambleclaw, stricken with awe. He only half-heard what Brambleclaw was saying; he already had most of it figured out when James had read him the books.

"...and this is the apprentice den, your sleeping place for the time being," the large tabby continued, aware that Sunpaw was not listening in the slightest. "Tell me, Sunpaw, how did you know about us?"

Sunpaw jumped, surprised. "Uhm..." he hesitated. He couldn't dare tell Brambleclaw that a human- _no, a Twoleg, _he corrected himself- was recording what was going on with the Clan cats (and, Sunpaw thought, he had no idea how Erin Hunter knew about the Clans in the first place). "I had heard about you from a rouge cat," he lied. "A rogue she-cat."

"And what did she say her name was?"

"...Sasha, I think," Sunpaw said, trying to keep a straight face.

Brambleclaw snorted. "And what did she say?"

"Can't remember exactly," Meowth shrugged.

"How did she say it, then?"

"Rather angrily. Especially when it came to you killing Hawkfrost."

_Hawkfrost. _The name alone made Brambleclaw shudder. He could still smell the blood, and picture clearly when he had dug the spike from the Twoleg trap into his half-brother's throat. Brambleclaw was not Sasha's son- he was Goldenflower's, but Tigerstar had fathered him, Tawnypelt (who had left ThunderClan to join ShadowClan when their father was Clan leader), Mothwing, and Hawkfrost. "I see," was all he could muster as he recalled the memory of his half-brother's death. "I see."

:::

"So what do you make of it?" Squirellflight asked of her sister later that day.

"I have no idea," Leafpool replied, arranging some herbs. "Hm..." she observed, "we're low on yarrow. I should get some more..."

"Have you ever seen it before?"

"Like I said, Squirrelflight, I have no idea," Leafpool repeated, turning away from her stash of herbs because she was now done with the arrangment. "If I had seen it before, I would know at least a little about it."

"Leafpool," Squirrelflight said, "Did StarClan send you an... an omen of this? Or a prophecy?"

"No," Leafpool admitted. "I expect one soon. Perhaps tonight, even. It _is_ the night of the half-moon." The night of the half-moon was the night where all medicine cats and, sometimes, apprentices went to share tongues with StarClan, their warrior ancestors. She touched noses with her sister. "If I get one, once I figure it out you'll be the first to know." She paused. "...After our father, of course."

Squirrelflight nodded. "Of course. You always should report to Firestar first." She turned and bounded out of the hollow, meowing over her shoulder, "Goodbye, Leafpool!"

Leafpool acknowledged the farewell with a curl of her tail, and set off to find some yarrow. But before she could set off out of camp, she was confronted by her father, who repeated Squirellflight's question.

"Did StarClan send you some sort of sign of this?" Firestar asked. "A cat who can talk to Twolegs. This _has _to be of some importance!"

Leafpool shook her head, eager to get out of camp. She didn't like all of these cats questioning her. "No, I haven't, Firestar. I expect something of it tonight when I get to the Moonpool. Once I get something and find it out, you'll be the first to know, I promise."

"I see," Firestar said, his green eyes giving nothing away. "Thank you, Leafpool." And with that, he set off to his den.

:::

Leafpool bounded towards the Moonpool as fast as she could, longing for the knowledge that Sunpaw would be either part of no prophecy or one that would help and not harm the Clan.

"What's the hurry? There's plenty of moonlight."

Leafpool stopped as she heard the voice of Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat. "Oh! Littlecloud! I didn't see you there." She continued to pad to the Moonpool and soon she was in WindClan territory.

Littlecloud smiled, starting to pad in the direction of the Moonpool. "Seriously, Leafpool. You should be happy- peace has been restored to the Clans. Have you had another prophecy?" His voice was betraying the worry he felt.

"No, but I'm expecting to," Leafpool sighed, walking beside Littlecloud. "See, today the dawn patrol found this rouge- at least, I think he's a rouge- and we accepted him into the Clan."

"So?" asked Barkface, coming up beside them. Barkface was the WindClan madicine cat. "It seems that ThunderClan is doing that often, nowadays." He walked along with the two cats.

"Well, he's a little... odd." Leafpool saw Willowpaw and Mothwing approaching and bounded over to them, along with the other two, explaining the situation to them as well.

"What do you mean by odd?" Barkface inquired.

"He only has four whiskers, no nose, strange, bright yellow fur, and... this... this thing on his head." She brought her tail above her back and motioned between her ears with it. "It's really shiny, like gold. And the weirdest thing is..."

"Yes?" Littlecloud, Mothwing, Willowpaw and Barkface asked, hanging on her every word.

"...He can talk to Twolegs."

Leafpool had never seen anything like what had taken place with her fellow medicine cats. Willowpaw tripped in surpise and fell on the ground, and Barkface tripped over her. Mothwing yowled, as her apprentice had landed on her tail, and accidentally scratched Littlecloud, who, in shock at the accidental attack, fell in the lake. Had Leafpool been an anime character like Sunpaw, she would have sweatdropped as she watched the display.

Littlecloud, spluttering, walked out of the lake (he had landed in a shallow part of it, thank StarClan). "That can't be possible! A cat talking to Twolegs?!"

"Yes," Leafpool said grimly, continuing to walk over to the Moonpool, which wasn't too far away by now. "He's apparently got a couple of Twoleg friends."

"He'll lead them into your Clan!" Mothwing hissed, her fur standing on end. "They'll harm you! What was your father thinking?"

"His friends don't know where he is," Leafpool explained. "And he says that they are harmless."

"If he has Twoleg friends," Willowpaw mewed as Barkface got off her, "doesn't that make him a kittypet?"

"Most times," said Barkface, helping Willowpaw up. "But not this time, I think."

Leafpool nodded. "Come on," she said, motioning with her tail. "We're wasting moonlight."

:::

When they finally got to the Moonpool after two more displays of shock (in which, every time, Littlecloud managed to be the one falling in the lake), Leafpool was slightly hesitant. What if her dream was unpleasant? What if...

_I must share tongues with StarClan_, she thought firmly. With that, she went down and lapped the icy water from the Moonpool and soon felt the ground fall beneath her paws.

She found herself in a dark forest, the smell of blood reeking in her nose. Without thinking, she ran, and ran...

And ran...

And ran...

Finally, she stopped running when she ran straight into Spottedleaf, a former ThunderClan medicine cat. "Spottedleaf?" she asked. "Is there an omen being sent?"

"Yes," Spottedleaf answered. Leafpool was amazed that a cat of StarClan didn't answer cryptically for once. Spottedleaf lead Leafpool to the edge of a lake- not the one in the middle of Clan territory, a different, larger lake. The lake's water seemed to be made of liquid stars, silver and shining angelically. On a ledge in the middle of the lake, there stood a cat which seemed to be made of dark, black clouds. It seemed to be looking over the lake; Leafpool couldn't see the cat's face.

A cat darker than night itself was coming up behind it, with two other cats- one cat seemed like a ghost, the other made of ice. They all confronted the cloud-cat, attacking mercilessly. It seemed like it was every cat for themself. With every scratch given to the cloud-cat, the clouds separated and a blinding light shone through. And, when all the clouds had been whipped away, the light-cat shone so brightly Leafpool was tempted to close her eyes. The other cats put a paw in front of their face, as if being hurt by the light. Then, the night-cat dissolved. Next was the ghost-cat, and then, finally, was the ice-cat.

With that, the light-cat dove into the waters of the lake. Leafpool realized that Spottedleaf was gone. As she looked around for the StarClan cat, she heard a ominous voice whisper:

**_"Air, rain, and night will fight to overthrow the sky. Friends become enemies, enemies become friends, and the darkness will desire the light."_**

:::

Sunpaw headed over the apprentice den, thoughts whirring around in his head at a speed greater than that of light. All in one day, he had been separated from his dearest friends to land in ThunderClan, the place of his dreams. He was accepted into the Clan, made an apprentice, and gained the respect of all his fellow Clan mates.

_I've gained thier respect because I can talk to Twolegs, _he realized, glad he had taken the time to learn how to speak the language. Looking up at the moon, he realized that Leafpool was going to the Moonpool tonight. _Too bad, _he thought. _I kinda wanted to see if all of that blasting off had damaged my head._ He entered the den and settled down next to Birchpaw, who immediately started bombarding him with questions.

"Where are you from?" came the first eager question.

"Team Rocket," Sunpaw replied.

"Team Rocket?" repeated a confused Birchpaw. "Is that like a Clan?"

"Kind of," Meowth chuckled. "Except everyone hates everyone and it's pretty much all Twolegs. And the head Twoleg is easily as scary as any badger. And that's his good side."

"That must be horrible!" exclaimed his companion. "How did you ever survive?"

"I have no clue," Sunpaw admitted. It was quite true- he had no clue how he had survived the horrors of Team Rocket.

"Wha...?" Sunpaw and Birchpaw's conversation had awoken Whitepaw. "What's going on?"

"I just found out that Sunpaw's from a place called Team Rocking!" Birchpaw beamed.

"Rocket," Sunpaw corrected him politely.

"Right- Rocket," Birchpaw said.

"What's Team Rocket?" Whitepaw asked, obviously curious.

"You explain it," Birchpaw sighed. "It's wierd."

"It's like a Clan," Sunpaw explained, "except everyone hates eachother and the head Twoleg is scarier than a pack of dogs. His eyes are pure black and really beady, like dark pebbles that could kill."

He saw Whitepaw shudder. "That's... that's absolutely terrible!"

"I know," Sunpaw grimaced, recalling one of many times Giovanni had lost his temper with them. Then a sudden, terrible realization came over him.

_Will I ever see Jessie and James again?_


	3. Chapter Two

When Sunpaw awoke, he found Squirrelflight waiting for him outside of the apprentice den. "We're supposed to go on hunting patrol," she flame-pelted she-cat announced. "Brambleclaw wanted to see if you're any good without a nose."

Sunpaw felt the place where his nose was supposed to be. "I could still taste the air," he mumbled sleepily, defending himself.

"Listen, Sunpaw, I wasn't the one who said it. Don't kill the messenger," Squirrelflight hissed. "Now GET UP, or I'll rip your fur off."

Birchpaw, who was lying down awake and hearing the whole exchange, whispered to Sunpaw, "Don't let Squirrelflight get under your fur. I don't know why, but she's pretty hostile to some cats."

Sunpaw nodded as he rose to his hind paws.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?!"_

Sunpaw quickly corrected himself and went on all fours. "Sorry," he chuckled. "It's a thing the Twolegs taught me."

Squirrelflight snorted. "Twolegs are such mouse-brains."

"Tell me about it," Sunpaw muttered, recalling the time they were planning to download some files off one of the twerp's computers. (Jessie: "What does 'download' mean?" James and Sunpaw: v.v...) "Let's go."

:::

Leafpool sat in her den, worried. The sight she had seen made no sense to her at all- and the prophecy seemed stranger than all the rest. She ran the words through her head for the millionth time that day.

**_"Air, rain, and night will fight to overthrow the sky. Friends become enemies, enemies become friends, and the darkness will desire the light."_**

What could it possibly mean? She could think of what the "Ememies will become friends" meant- probably the Clans teaming up. But what about the "Air, rain, and night will fight to overthrow the sky."? And "the darkness will desire the light."?

Leafpool sighed. Why couldn't StarClan be clearer? It seemed, most times, that the prophecy was understood when it was too late.

_Is that the way StarClan wants it?_

She shook her head sadly when Squirrelflight entered the den. "Did you have a vision?"

"Yes, but I have no idea what it means." Leafpool took some juniper berries from her stash of herbs. "Just a second. I have to take these to Hazelkit. She says she has a sore stomach."

"Oh... okay," Squirrelflight said, the disappointment in her voice unmissable. She stepped aside as her sister slid out of the den. "Leafpool?" she called.

"Yesh?" Leafpool asked through a mouthful of juniper berries.

"... Do you at least know if it has something to do with Sunpaw?"

Leafpool sighed. "I dun know, Squirrewfwight. I dun know."

:::

Sunpaw sat the the camp entrance, waiting for his mentor. He flicked a black ear in annoyance- Squirrelflight said she'd be back in a little while, and already it was sunhigh.

_She must've ditched me, _he thought. _Whatever. If she's not back in ten seconds, I'm gonna go by myself._

"Sunpaw!" came a shrill yowl from behind him. "I've been looking all over camp for you!"

"What do you mean!? You told me to meet you here for our hunting trip."

"...Oh," Squirrelflight blinked, her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Well, fine then, smarty. Let's hunt. Then you can check the elders for ticks. And bring them some prey, too."

"WHAT?! But I didn't do anything!" Sunpaw yowled as they left camp.

"Just give it time," his mentor grinned, letting out a soft _mrrow _of laughter. "If what Brambleclaw said is true about you being 'the next Firestar', then you'll get into loads of trouble before you know it."

Sunpaw smiled and opened his jaws to taste the air. Before long, the scent of mouse filled his mouth. "Mouse," he murmured, and did his best impression of the hunting crouch.

"Put your tail down!" Squirrelflight chuckled. "It's sticking up like a bluebell!"

Sunpaw's tail flopped to the ground. He stalked the mouse almost perfectly, and pounced, resisting the tempation to use fury swipes. (If he did so the mouse would be nothing but a mushy red pulp.) Finishing it off with a swift blow to the neck, he dug a hole and buried his prize.

"Nice job!" Squirrelflight sounded surprised. But before sunaw could question her, his mentor scented a vole and dropped to the hunter's crouch.

:::

When they got back with their mouths full of the prey they had captured, Squirrelflight dropped her share of the fresh-kill pile as her father walked over to Sunpaw.

"Good job. You did very well for your first hunt," Firestar praised the apprentice. Sunpaw purred at the compliment, grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and headed over to the elder's den.

"What are you doing?" Firestar asked.

Sunpaw stopped and set down the mouse so he could talk clearly. "Squirrelflight said I should go check the elders for ticks and bring them some prey."

"What did you do? It's only your first day!"

"Nothing," Sunpaw shrugged. "Remember how Brambleclaw said I could be 'the next Firestar'? Well, Squirrelslight said if that was true I was going to be the next 'you', I would just have to give it time. So this is like a punishment in advance."

Firestar grinned and let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "I see her point," he chuckled, and then went off to discuss something with Brambleclaw.

Sunpaw picked up the prey and entered the den. "Ah," Mousefur sighed. "You must be that new apprentice, Sunpaw, am I correct?"

Sunpaw nodded and set down the prey. "I brought you some prey," he said.

Longtail blinked. "My my, Sunpaw. Your pelt is quite bright... If I'm not careful it might worsen my sight even more! Even with my poor eyes I can see that you're quite the cat... especially with that... thing on your head."

"I call it my charm," Sunpaw explained, a bit tired of everyone referring to his charm as 'the thing' on his head. "Would you like some prey too?"

"No thanks," Longtail yawned. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay. I'll go get some mouse bile from Leafpool."

Mousefur looked genuinely surprised. "Why? What did you do? It's only your first day as apprentice... Wow, you've beaten Firestar's record!"

Sunpaw grinned and explained for the second time what Squirrelflight had said. He left the two elders laughing thier tails off as he padded towards Leafpool's den.

"Hello, Sunpaw," Leafpool greeted him. "Is something wrong? Step on a thorn while hunting?"

"No. I just need some mouse bile."

"WHAT?! What on earth have you-"

Sunpaw cut her off by explaining for the third time in five minutes what Leafpool's sister had said. When he was finished, Leafpool chuckled and gave him some moss soaked with mouse bile.

She might as well have thrown a boulder at him. As Sunpaw took the stick with moss on it, he nearly fell over and staggered his way over to the elders den. "Have any ticks?" he mumbled around his sticks.

"I think there's one on my shoulder," Longtail mumbled sleepily. "Could you check."

"Sure," Sunpaw nodded, parting the fur. Sure enough, there was a fat black tick on Longtail's shoulder. Sunpaw put some mouse bile on it and the tick came right off. "What about you, Mousefur?"

"Don't think so," Mousefur said, looking herself over. "Hey, since you're here, do you want me to tell you a story about Firestar?"

Sunpaw pretty much knew them all, since James had read him the whole series up to the end of the New Prophecy, but to be polite he said yes.

"Well, let's see," Mosefur began, "the first time Firestar came to this camp, as you know, he was a kittypet- quite a puny one, too. Some cats were at least twice his size," she chuckled. "He had this little collar... I think it was blue. And then Graystripe brought him back to the camp- well, he was Graypaw then- and they went to see-"

"Sunpaw!" Brambleclaw's voice rang through the den, interrupting Mousefur's story. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Uh... sure," Sunpaw blinked, bewildered. "Sorry, Mousefur. I'll have to hear the rest later."

Mousefur just shrugged and dug into the mouse Sunpaw had brought her.

"Firestar and I..." Brambleclaw began, "Well, we really needed to see you."

"Okay. What's wrong?" Sunpaw asked.

"We need to ask you a question," Firestar answered.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"How did you find us?"


	4. Chapter Three

The question stopped Sunpaw dead in his tracks. Deciding that being truthful was the only way out, he said, "I fell here."

"You fell?" Firestar's tone was more disbelieving than skeptical.

"Yes. I fell."

"From where?" Brambleclaw asked, his tone the same as his leader's.

"The sky."

Brambleclaw and Firestar exchanged a surprised glance. Then, without a warning or goodbye, they bolted off as fast as they could to Leafpool's den.

:::

Leafpool was getting some more juniper berries for Hazelkit when Firestar and Brambleclaw ran into her. Berries spilling all over the floor and many being crushed after the aftermath of the collision, she landed on her back. Jumping up, she demanded firmly but not harshly, "What is going on?!"

"We... asked... Sun... Sunpaw... wh... where he... came... from..." Brambleclaw panted. "You... won't... believe... what he... t... told us..."

"What did he say?"

"He... said that... he... fell," Firestar wheezed, also tuckered out from his mad dash to his daughter's den.

"Fell?"

"From the... from the sky," Brambleclaw meowed, regaining his composture.

"He's delirious!" Leafpool exclaimed. "Bring him to me. I'll fix him up so that he can-"

"No, Leafpool," Firestar mewed, cutting off the medicine cat. "It's not that."

"Well, what is it then?!" Leafpool asked, a bit confused by this whole exchange. But in the back of her mind, she already sensed what they meant.

"We think," Brambleclaw explained, "that he fell from StarClan."

:::

"What the heck was that all about?!" Goldenflower, who had just woken up, asked. "All I saw was Sunpaw- that's his name, isn't it?- saying something to Firestar and my son and next thing I know they're running off like a pack of wild rabid foxes were on their tail."

Mousefur shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. All I saw was that Firestar's face- oh, did you see it?!" She let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "It said something like 'OH MY STARCLAN!!!'. Ha! That's one moment I won't forget!"

"I didn't see much," Longtail meowed, swinging his tail absent-mindedly. "Eyes, you know. I didn't hear much, either."

"It's odd," Goldenflower sighed. "Ever since that golden cat showed up, Firestar's been... Oh, I don't know..."

"Mouse-brained?" Mousefur offered. "I say that he shouldn't have let that cat in," she snorted, reverting back to her usual grumpy demenor. "He's too opening. He needs to learn to say no."

"I think it's good he let that cat in," Longtail objected. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a cat from StarClan itself, the way his fur and... 'charm' shines."

Goldenflower looked at Sunpaw, who was now playing with some of the kits. "He may be just that," she mewed quietly.

:::

As Sunpaw headed toward the apprentice den that night, he felt his pelt prickling with anxiety. Firestar had been watching him with a strange look in his green eyes ever since that little encounter he had with him and Brambleclaw. He couldn't quite put his paw on the emotion in his gaze, but something about it put Sunpaw's fur on end. He padded through the opening and lay beside Birchpaw.

"Hi Sunpaw! Birchpaw chirped. "How are you?"

"A little tense," Sunpaw admitted. "Firestar's been giving this look that I makes me feel funny. I can't understand it."

"That's weird," Birchpaw murmured sleepily but not uninterestedly. "How does he look at you?"

Sunpaw thought for a bit, and imitated Firestar's gaze. It obviously scared Birchpaw a bit, because the appentice reeled back and stared at Sunpaw. It wasn't the stare itself- it was the way he stared. It was the kind of stare you would give Jessibelle if her head exploded and it grew some sort of creepy zombie Resident Evil head. "That's just creepy," was Birchpaw's only comment.

"What's creepy?" Whitepaw asked, padding over to the duo.

"Sunpaw says that Firestar's giving him a weird look," Birchpaw explained. "Show her the look, Sunpaw."

Sunpaw obeyed and Whitepaw reeled back and gave him the same Jessibelle-Resident-Evil-Zombie-Head stare Birchpaw had given him moments before. "That's kind of strange. He's giving you that look?"

"Brambleclaw too," Sunpaw nodded. "I think Leafpool's starting to do it too. Why is that?"

Both of his companions shrugged. "Maybe you're just imagining it?" Birchpaw offered.

"I'm not," Sunpaw said firmly. "I can't imaginine something like that for a whole day."

"How long has he been doing it?"

"Since he asked me where I came from."

"How did you answer?" Whitepaw asked.

Sunpaw hesitated. "I..."

"Yes?" The two apprentices leaned foreward expectantly.

"I fell from the sky, into your territory."

Silence.

And then Sunpaw realized that his friends were now giving him the same look Firestar had been giving him all day.

:::

Sunpaw awoke the next morning feeling a sense of utter confusion. Whitepaw and Birchpaw were gone, and as he walked out he realized that Leafpool was indeed giving him the "look". It was, Sunpaw realized, a look of confusion, relief, and a little bit of worry. But why would they be worried? He hadn't done anything wrong...

Had he?

"Squirellflight?" he called semi-quietly.

Ashfur came padding up to him. "Did you say something?"

"I'm looking for my mentor, Squirrelflight."

Sunpaw noticed a twinge of pain in the warrior's eyes as he mentioned the name of his mentor. "I think she's in the warrior den," he said coldly, and stalked away.

Sunpaw blinked and headed over to the warrior's den. "Squirrelflight?" he asked. "Can we train today?"

"Sorry, Sunpaw," Squirrelflight mewed. "I have to go on dawn patrol right now... hey, wait a second. Sunpaw, do you want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Okay then," Squirrelflight nodded. "Let's go report to Brambleclaw, and see if he'll let you come." She went off with her apprentice in search of her mate. Spotting the strong tabby deputy about ten fox-lengths away, she bounded over to him with Sunpaw and asked, "Brambleclaw, is it okay if Sunpaw comes on patrol with us?"

The deputy looked at Sunpaw with strange amber eyes. It was then that Sunpaw saw something different in Brambleclaw's eyes than what he had seen before.

Fear.

"Sure," he meowed after a while. "Sure, he can go. Sunpaw?"

"Yes?"

"Listen to everything your mentor says, okay?"

"Will do."

Brambleclaw nodded, apparently pleased. "You can go with Cloudtail and Brightheart."

The two cats grinned and head off to the patrol.

:::

"Firestar?" Leafpool asked, standing at the entrance of her father's den. "May I have a word with you?"

"Yes, Leafpool," Firestar smiled. "What do you need?"

Leafpool padded into her father's den. "Don't you think you're being a little... paranoid?"

"Paranoid?"

"About Sunpaw."

"Great StarClan, no!" Firestar yowled. "It's obvious he's part of some prophecy. Have you had a vision?"

"I don't know what it means," Leafpool admitted. She wished she had Cinderpelt to help her...

She blinked back a few tears. When she had run away with Crowfeather of WindClan, badgers attacked the camp. It was then that Cinderpelt, her mentor, died. Sorreltail's kit, Cinderkit, was named after Cinderpelt because Cinderpelt died while helping Sorreltail give birth.

"Leafpool?"

Leafpool jumped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Firestar," she assured him, slipping out of her father's den. "It's okay. I'm fine."

:::

**Well, I like how this is going so far. What about you all? :) This is great... no writer's block to deal with... so I'm writing and updating fast. Oh, YAY!! Finally... no more waiting three weeks for an update. Lol.**


	5. Chapter Four

Sunpaw and his mentor stepped out of the camp, both of them very excited though for different reasons. Squirrelflight was excited because this was her first patrol as a mentor. Sunpaw was excited because, of course, this was his first patrol as an apprentice.

As he and Squirrelflight walked through the forest with the other two cats, Cloudtail and Brightheart, he looked around in awe at the immense forest. Above his head was an unstoppable, unending canopy of light blue. There was not a cloud in the sky- only birds and the sun, just rising over in the east.

Squirrelflight and Cloudtail suddenly stopped. So did Sunpaw, because a harsh, bitter scent whammed into him and he fell on the ground as if he had walked into a wall. He imagined that they were near ShadowClan territory. The scent was worse than the mouse bile (which, for Sunpaw, was astoundingly hard to believe)!

Cloudtail wrinkled his nose in disgust. "ShadowClan!" he muttered. "How do they stand it?"

Squirrelflight held back a _mrrow _of laughter as she watched her apprentice fall down on the grass. "Yeah, it's not too pleasant, is it? You'll learn to get used to it... Well, at least you won't fall down."

Sunpaw merely nodded, his eyes just swirls.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Brightheart asked, observing Sunpaw with her good eye. She had been attacked when dogs had invaded the camp, and as a result, was permenantly disfigured on one side of her face. There was only a gouge mark where her eye was supposed to be.

"I have no clue," Cloudtail meowed, reeling back.

Sunpaw realized they were talking about him and got up, his eyes now back to normal. "It's another Twoleg thing," he lied.

"I've _NEVER_ seen a Twoleg do that!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. "But, I suppose, you've seen more than us. But still!"

Cloudtail nodded. "I'm guessing that the markers are fresh... if they weren't, they wouldn't have had that strong an affect on your apprentice."

"I hope WindClan smells better than this," Sunpaw remarked as the patrol kept walking along the border.

"Not much," Squirrelflight snorted. "RiverClan's fine, I suppose."

"I'm sure they feel the same way about us," Brightheart shrugged.

"I guess so. But I still think that ShadowClan smells worse than mouse bile."

Sunpaw nodded. "I'll say!"

Cloudtail turned to Sunpaw. "Okay, Sunpaw, what do you smell now?"

"HEY!!" Squirrelflight yowled. "He's _my_ apprentice, not yours!"

Sunpaw sweatdropped, hoping nobody would quiz him about it. "Uh... Squirrelflight, it's fine, you know. You don't need to-"

"What do you smell now?" Squirrelflight asked, suddenly cheery.

Sunpaw took a deep breath, surprised to find he now had a nose. "I think it's WindClan," he stated.

"Right, Sunpaw," Cloudtail nodded. "It's-"

"**WHAT DID I SAY?!" **Squirrelflight's fur was bristling.

"...Okay."

"Anyway," Squirrelflight continued, happy again, "you are right, Sunpaw. That's WindClan you smell- hey, there goes a patrol now!"

Crowfeather, Nightcloud and Ashfoot were walking along the border. "Who's this?" Crowfeather asked, eying Sunpaw. "And what's with that thing on his head?"

"It enables him to talk to Twolegs," Cloudtail explained, something like pride or jealousy in his voice.

In surprise, Nightcloud staggered back and tried to come running up to Sunpaw and get to know him. But because the river was the border between the two Clans, he fell in the river instead. Spluttering, he dragged himself up the bank to his own territory. "You can't be serious!" she yowled.

"Yes! It's true."

"Wow."

"What his name?" Weaselfur inquired.

"Sunpaw. He's my apprentice."

"Your father will be annnouncing him at the Gathering, I'm sure," Ashfoot remarked. "But why didn't he announce the new litter? Who's the parents?"

"Nobody. We found him," Cloudtail stated.

"Why am I not surprised?" Crowfeather scoffed. "Firestar does seem to have a soft spot for outsiders, doesn't he?" The other WindClan cats nodded.

Squirrelflight flexed her claws in and out, fur bristling, forcing down the urge to attack Crowfeather. Nobody insulted her father! "I'm sure if Onestar found a unique rouge like this, he would let him in," she said, hoping her voice was steady. "Talking to Twolegs... he cat stand on his hind feet too. Show them, Sunpaw."

"Uhhh... sure," Sunpaw nodded, rising up on his hind legs. He now towered over the WindClan and ThunderClan cats.

Nightcloud stared in disbelief and terror. "How can he... what lets him... who showed him..."

"The Twolegs did," Sunpaw said proudly, still standing on two feet. "They have their uses." He got down on all fours again.

"I didn't know he could do that!" Cloudtail remarked, his voice shaking with awe. "Squirrelflight, how did you know?"

"I woke him up a few sunrises ago," Squirrelflight began. "He jumped up and stood on his hind legs. It was shocking, but cool."

"Neat. Well, let's go back to camp. We don't have anything to report." Cloudtail began to walk back with his companions when Crowfeather called out.

"Wait!"

The four cats turned around. "Yes?"

"...Say 'hi' to Leafpool for me."

Sunpaw swore he saw a flash of agony in his eyes. "We'll do that." And with that, he turned around again and walked off with the patrol following.

:::

Sunpaw awoke the next morning with a strange feeling of dread creeping over him. Why was Firestar, along with Brambleclaw and Leafpool, giving him that weird, unnerving look? What had he said to them to make them do that? Was it a look of hate? Fear? Confusion? Maybe sorrow? Sunpaw wasn't sure. Either way, something was up, and he was determined to find out what.

Slowly padding out of the den to see if anyone had anything for him to do or deliver, he spotted Leafpool. Realizing that he forgot to mention Crowfeather's hello, (personally, he thought that it was best left unmentioned) he bounded over to her.

"Sunpaw? What do you need?" she asked as she walked towards her own den. "Did you get in any _real_ trouble this time?" she joked.

Sunpaw shook his head. "...Crowfeather says 'hi'."

Leafpool froze, sadness in her amber eyes. "Crowfeather..." she whispered. "That's very kind of him," she mewed. Then, she stalked away to her den.

Sunpaw felt sorry for the medicine cat. He didn't really know how she felt. The closest thing he had to that was Meowzie... and that wasn't even really similar to Leafpool's situation. He sighed. Maybe he could find Squirrelflight.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!"

She had just found him.

"Sunpaw!" Squirrelflight appeared to be out of breath. "Sunpaw... it's Firestar. He wants to speak with you."


	6. Chapter Five

The dread suddenly intensified, falling on Sunpaw's shoulders like a thick blanket. What did Firestar have to say? He slowly nodded, hoping he looked fine and that his face didn't betray the sick worry he felt. "I see." He went over to Firestar's den on Highledge. He called out the leader's name once he got there.

"Come in, Sunpaw," Firestar's voice rang out, almost rasping in ugency. "I need to speak with you."

"Squirrelflight mentioned that," he meowed as he stepped into the den. "What is it you need?"

"It's only one night until the Gathering," Firestar began.

"Yeah."

"When we get there-"

"You mean I'm going!?" Sunpaw exclaimed, cutting off his leader. "... Sorry. I just ran right over you there. Go ahead."

Firestar couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Sunpaw's surprise. "Yes. I want you to go... In fact, I order you to go. We need to announce the arrival to the other Clans... though I suspect StarClan already had this planned out." And there was that strange look in his eyes again. "I see you've noticed that I've been watching you in a strange manner?"

"Yes," Sunpaw nodded. "It's quite... unnerving, the look you give me- hey, you're doing now."

"Sorry," Firestar apologized. The look in his green eyes snapped off as though someone had flicked a switch.

"Is that all?"

"No," Firestar shook his flame-coloured head. "Those Twoleg friends of yours... do they know where you are?"

"I don't think so," Sunpaw replied. He felt a pang of sorrow as he realized he didn't know where they were, either.

"So there's no danger of them coming into the camp?" Firestar looked anixous.

"No," Sunpaw assured him. "And if they came here, I know James wouldn't dare touch you... I'm not too sure about Jessie though." When Firestar's eyes flashed with alarm, he added quickly, "She's fine until you make her mad."

"Mad? You mean she just has a terrible temper?"

"Yeah..."

Firestar still looked mildly worried. Sunpaw understood. "Do you miss them?"

The question caught Sunpaw off guard. He remained silent for a few moments, then responded, "Of course I do... they're my best friends."

"If they came to take you back to them, would you go or would you stay here?"

_Why is he quizzing me like this? _Sunpaw wondered, an uneasy feeling rising in him. _Why does he care? What is going on? _He looked Firestar straight in the eyes, wondering how he should answer. He really didn't know if he would go back to Team Rocket and Pikachu and blasting off when he could be here with the cats he adored, with a nose, prey, and role models... but to never see Jessie and James again? He didn't even get to say goodbye to them. He just blasted off and landed here.

_...Are they looking for me? _

Sunpaw felt a flood of tears coming on. He quickly blinked them back, fighting them. It was too much. If he could just see them one last time, just to explain... just to say goodbye... he would cherish the moment, and stay here. Would there be any chance that James and Jessie would get turend into cats? Weirder things had happened. James and Meowth had already made up warrior names for everyone they knew.

James was Pinegaze, in honour of his eyes. Jessie was Goldwing (James, whenever he fell asleep, dreamed of Jessie as an angel with golden wings, kissing him. Whenever James described his dreams to him, it was enough to make Sunpaw barf). Sunpaw's warrior name between the two of them had been Daycharm. Giovanni had been Blackheart (suits him perfectly, don't you agree?), Brock had been Noeye, Twerp had been Smallbrain, and Misty had been Waterstare. Butch was Leafpelt... and he recalled James accidentally calling Cassidy Lightfur once. (Hilarious.)

"I don't know," Sunpaw admitted. "I don't know." And with that, he turned around and padded out of the den, hoping Firestar hadn't noticed he had begun to cry.

:::

Leafpool crept over to the place where she slept, troubled. She was still stressed over Crowfeather... did she still love him? She barely slept that night thinking of him, and when she did sleep, she had another vision.

It was basically the same, except for one minor difference. When the fight between Icecat, Lightcat, Darkcat and Ghostcat broke out, a Twoleg came and stood between Icecat, Darkcat and Ghostcat. It looked like it was protecting the Lightcat. Leafpool was frustrated when she saw it was merely the figure of a Twoleg. She couldn't tell whether it was a male or a female Twoleg. The figure seemed to glow, alternating between red, blue, and green. The three cats confroting Lightcat attacked the Twoleg, slaughtering it. The Twoleg bled, but it was not blood.

It was light.

**_The darkness will desire the light..._**

Leafpool thought she might know what this part meant, now that she had seen that the Twoleg had bled light. Some sort of cat -she guessed Nightcloud- desired blood. Was that it?

But it didn't explain Ghostcat and Icecat, nor Lightcat. There was still something wrong about the whole thing. If some cat desired blood, did that mean a war was about to start?

**_Friends will become enemies, enemies will be friends..._**

_Oh, StarClan, why are you so cryptic? _she thought desperately. She looked up to the sky, as if expecting the answer to be hidden in the stars. The cats of StarClan shone with their frosty light, but revealed nothing. Leafpool then woke, lying on her back, staring at the ceiling of her den.

:::

Sunpaw couldn't sleep either. His aroused grief for his friends kept him awake. Birchpaw was the first to notice his friend's whimpering, and Whitepaw caught on after a while.

"Sunpaw, are you okay?" Birchpaw asked, scooting closer to Sunpaw. "You seem sad."

"I just miss my friends," Sunpaw explained simply.

"But I'm not gone... am I?"

Sunpaw gave Birchpaw a genuine smile. "No. I mean my Twoleg friends. There were these two Twolegs who were actually really nice. One boy and one girl."

"Were they mates?" Whitepaw asked.

Sunpaw laughed. "I think they wanted to be... but they still haven't told each other yet."

"What? That makes no sense," Birchpaw said, confused. "If they want to be mates, they should tell each other. What's the harm in telling someone you love them?"

"They're afraid the other might not want to be mates," Sunpaw explained. "Human mating is-"

"Human?"

"It's another word for Twoleg. When humans are mates, it's really complicated... there's three- no, four stages to it. Most of them only go through one or two."

"That's weird. What are the stages?" Whitepaw asked, obviously intrigued.

"Well," Sunpaw began, "there's what's called a 'crush'."

"THEY CRUSH EACH OTHER!?"

Sunpaw burst out laughing. "No, no! It means they only love them a little bit. The next stage is love. The next is engagement... and the final one is marriage. Marriage is... it's like what the mates here are like. The whole lifelong commitment thing. Engagement means they're GOING to be married. But to be married, they have to have a ring. The boy has to buy it for the girl and surprise her with it. The thing is, if say the boy, James, said that he wanted to be Jessie's -she's the girl- mate, and Jessie didn't want to be his mate, then they'd go through this thing called heartbreak... and trust me, I've been there."

"Heartbreak?"

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

Sunpaw thought hard. "It's hard to explain," he admitted. "If you go through it, you'll know..."

"Oh. Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"I don't want it then."

Sunpaw admired the simplicity of the apprentice's thinking_. Just you wait_, he thought_. It'll get harder. Way harder. _


	7. Chapter Six

The time for the Gathering came faster than Sunpaw had anticipated. He had spent the whole day wondering what the other leaders and Clans would think of him. Would they accuse him of trying to harm a Clan? Would the make Firestar drive him out? He shuddered at the thought as he walked alongside Firestar on his way to the Gathering.

"Are you okay, Sunpaw?" Firestar asked, noting his shudder.

"Yeah... just nervous."

"Understandable," Firestar nodded, and said nothing the rest of the way.

As they crawled across the log leading to the big island where the Gathering took place, Sunpaw grew increasingly anxious. Suppose Firestar was forced to chase him out... Where would he go? He had no idea where Jessie and James were or even if they were looking for him. He knew James would, but Jessie would talk him out of it and assume that once he smelled food he'd come right back to them. But such would not be the case. Would they get worried?

_Of course they will, mouse-brain! _he thought to himself. _What kind of friends would they be if they weren't worried about you?_

He went to the middle of the island as Firestar hopped up in the leader's tree. He felt many cats staring at him, and he looked down, trying to hide his charm. For once, he was almost upset he had it.

"Firestar, why don't you go first?" Blackstar offered. "You seem to have brought something... interesting."

There was a murmur of agreement coming from the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats.

"Very well, Blackstar," Firestar said, nodding. He stood and meowed, "Many sunrises ago, at the time of the half-moon, our dawn patrol found a rouge cat by the name of 'Meowth'. Come here." He looked at Sunpaw.

Sunpaw reluctantly went up with Firestar, feeling at least fifty pairs of eyes shifting his way.

"We took him into the Clan. He took down Cloudtail in a few seconds." A ripple of surprise spread out between the Clans. "We renamed him Sunpaw, and Squirrelflight is his mentor. And..." He looked expectantly at Sunpaw. Sunpaw knew what Firestar wanted him to say.

"I can talk to Twolegs," he announced.

Everyone in the Clans other than ThunderClan nearly fell over in shock. "Impossible!" Leapordstar, the RiverClan leader, spat.

"He has a couple of Twoleg friends," Firestar continued.

"Their names are Jessie and James. I came from a Clan of humans called... uh..." he wondered what he could call them. "...RocketClan. The head Twoleg is scarier than a pack of wild dogs and his eyes are black as a badger's. Jessie and James are fine though. James' hair is blue... almost like the sky in the evening. Jessie's hair is pinkish-reddish."

Sunpaw saw the other Clan leaders glance skeptically at each other. He felt himself heat up with embarrassment. He didn't like annoncing his abnormalities to so many cats at once. He stood on his hind legs, and again almost everyone fell over in shock. "Twolegs taught me this. They have their uses, you know. And their food isn't bad... not as good as a nice plump mouse, however."

The Clans looked at each other, disbelief in their voices and gaze. Some were tempted to attack Sunpaw, but because of the full moon treaty, they couldn't.

"See the moon," Firestar mewed. "It is not clouding over. StarClan approve."

Everyone looked up as the moon rode high in the sky. "He's right," Blackstar mumbled. "StarClan do approve."

"Blackstar, you go next."

Blackstar stood up. "Prey is running well in ShadowClan. Tawnypelt fought off a fox all on her own. That is all."

Leapordstar stood up next. "There is plenty of prey in RiverClan... there's nothing else to report."

And finally, Onestar, leader of WindClan, rose. "There is really nothing to report... especially after Firestar's erm... shocking news."

Sunpaw glared at him.

The cats were given some time to converse, then they all dispersed back to their own Clans. Sunpaw lay awake in the apprentice den, talking with Birchpaw.

"RocketClan? I thought it was Team Rocket," Birchpaw mewed.

"It is Team Rocket... I just needed it to make sense to all the other cats."

"What's the head Twoleg's name?"

"Giovanni."

"Does Giovanni mean anything?"

"I don't think so."

"It sounds evil," Birchpaw observed. "Is he evil?"

"Who?"

"Gio-whatty."

"He is." Sunpaw rolled over and stared up at the starry sky. _Jessie, James, _he thought, _will you ever blast off to here?_

:::

Leafpool's dream from the previous night had reccured, with all the same details, except the Twoleg's light-blood was red and that the Twoleg flew up into the air like an angel at the end. She didn't understand one bit of the dream, but she supposed that was the way StarClan had intended it.

She went outside, going to get some fresh air. She could have sworn she heard some screams, with some sort of different, garbled language.

**"Ngaia fof bsltangi rkecto amte iekl soklo!"**

She looked up to the sky, and was amazed at what she saw.

Could it be that two warriors had just joined StarClan? Were two StarClan warriors being re-encarnated? She had no diea what it was, but for a split second, she saw two glinting stars, larger than any she had ever seen before.

A shadow crossed the moon, scaring Leafpool out of her wits. What was happening with StarClan. _In the morning, _she decided. _I'll tell Firestar in the morning._


	8. Chapter Seven

"_FIRESTAR_!!!" Leafpool yowled frantically the next morning. "_FIRESTAR!! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU_!!!"

Firestar emerged from his den, looking quite alarmed. "L- Leafpool? What is it? What's going on?"

Leafpool swallowed. "I had a vision, and went out to get some fresh air. I saw, in the sky, two glinting stars that were enourmus. They were only there for a split second. And then, as soon as they disappeared, a shadow went over the moon. Firestar, I'm worried that this could be a terrible omen."

Firestar was speechless, staring at his daughter with a shocked look in his eyes. "...A shadow over the moon?"

"Yes."

"The whole moon?"

"No," Leafpool replied. "It was only through the middle of the moon... it looked as though the moon had been split in half, into two silver half-circles. The half-moon will come in a few more days, Firestar. May I tell the others about this?"

"Of course!!" Firestar exclaimed. "Maybe they can help you figure it out."

"That's what I'm thinking," Leafpool nodded. "And Firestar?"

"Yes, Leafpool?"

"... The shadow looked a bit like a Twoleg."

:::

The next few days passed with no strange moments. Everythng was normal until the night before the half-moon. Leafpool saw the stars again -closer this time- and a few different words in the strange language.

**"Uhpcaik, dyasoem ouy teg wlle!"**

And the same shadow crossed the moon.

She was troubled by the whole exchange. The stars obviously meant something... something bad. An omen of some sort of destruction? And she knew Sunpaw must have something to do with it. Why else would he be here with his abnormal Twoleg-talking ability?

_I'll see all the rest tomorrow, _she reassured herself. _Littlecloud and the rest... they'll all help me._

_:::_

They were no help at all.

"Leafpool?" Littlecould called as she spotted him near the lake. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Last night... and a couple night ago as well, at the time of the Gathering, I saw these two stars and a shadow going over the moon," Littlecloud explained.

This time, Leafpool was almost the one to fall in the lake. "I... I saw them too! What could they mean?"

"What could what mean?" Barkface was now coming over the hill as the two other medicine cats padded towards the Moonpool.

"We saw these two stars last night and the night of the Gathering, glinting and shining brighter than all the starts in the sky. After we saw them, a shadow went over the moon," Leafpool meowed.

Barface reeled back. "I saw them as well! I wonder... did Mothwing and Willowpaw see them?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Littlecloud replied. "Speaking of whom, here they come!"

Indeed, the RiverClan medicine cat and her apprentice were approaching as the other tree advanced toward the Moonpool. "You guys! You won't believe what I saw!" Willowpaw began.

"Did you see two big, big stars and a shadow over the moon?" Barkface asked.

Willowpaw looked startled. "...Yes! I did! The night of the Gathering and last night!"

They stayed silent the rest of the way to the Moonpool, pondering what it all could mean. Leafpool sat and lapped the cold water, feeling the icy liquid trickle down her throat as she floated up into her dream.

There was a Twoleg standing in front of her... or rather, the same Twoleg figure changing colours. It held the lightcat in its arms, silver tears running down its face. The lightcat was limp. Another part of what must have been a prophecy surfaced in her mind.

**_The light will dim and the river runs crimson..._**

On the Twoleg figure's face, two eyes appeared, shifting between the colours of blue, black, yellow, green, and grey. A cold gust blew Leafpool's fur the wrong way, and a crack of lightning split the night.

**_The wind howls as a darkness arises..._**

The Twoleg figure's eyes faded, so that now there was just the figure of light before Leafpool. Why is this prophecy so long? Normally, they were only one sentence... but what did it matter? Leafpool spotted another figure of a cat, shifting between the colours orange and black.

**_A deadly evil will surface again..._**

The black-orange cat held yet another cat figure, this figure shifting between yellow and brown, in its jaws. A trickle of red fell from the yellow-brown cat; Leafpool realized it must be dead. The Twoleg set lightcat down, still crying.

**_Bringing forth bloody surprises._**

Leafpool awoke with a start, looking around to see that the rest of the medicine cats were all awake and waiting on her. "S- sorry," she mumbled.

Littlecloud looked surprised. "Why? Don't apologize if StarClan sent you an important dream. I got nothing in my dream."

"...Oh."

"I did," Willowpaw mewed.

"Go ahead."

"Well," Willowpaw began, "there was this cat who transformed into a tiger. And he came up to me, and he whispered something."

"What did he whisper?" Mothwing asked, slightly bored. Mothwing, being half-rouge, didn't believe in StarClan.

Willowpaw began to recite what she had heard.

**"Stripes of darkness ride the night,**

**"Responsible for all the dead.**

**"A sight of blue will shed her tears,**

**"Holding on to roses red."**

**"**I had one like that too!" Barkface exclaimed. "There was this river, and the water was... silverish. And then, for some reason, the water rose from the ground and formed the shape of a cat. And the cat came and told me, **He held lightning in his paws,**

**"He also ruled the blackened night.**

**"He rise again and then,**

**"They will**** battle for the light."**

"Leafpool, what did you hear? I think that these dreams have something to do with one another," declared Littlecloud.

"I had two dreams." She quickly described the dreams to them. "The first prophecy didn't rhyme, but the next one did. The first one was, **Air, rain, and night will fight to overthrow the sky. Friends will become enemies, ememies become friends, and the darkness will desire the light. ...**Or something like that. The next one was **The light will dim and the river runs crimson,**

**"The wind howls as a darkness arises.**

**"A deadly evil will rise again,**

**"Bringing forth bloody surprises."**

"This is scaring me," Willowpaw announced quietly. "It's promising death... and gore. I don't like this, Mothwing. I don't like this."

Mothwing looked genuinely scared as she tried to comfort her apprenctice. Eventually, she said, "I don't like it either, Willowpaw."

:::

Sunpaw awoke the next morning to find that he was the first apprentice up. Slowly, he padded out of the den and looked up at the sky.

He couldn't believe what he saw.


	9. Chapter Eight

Up beside the sun were two white stars, standing out against the blue sky. Sunpaw rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was just seeing things. When he opened his eyes again, the stars had gone.

_I suppose I was just seeing things... unless..._

No. It couldn't be...

"Sunpaw?"

Sunpaw whipped around to see Brambleclaw standing behind him. "Oh. Brambleclaw. What do you need?"

"Describe your Twoleg friends."

Sunpaw thought for a little bit. "Well, James... He has blue hair and green eyes. They're really pretty. Kind of like Firestar's."

"Wow. And the other... Jessie?"

"Jessie has reddish hair and blue eyes."

Brambleclaw froze, and looked Sunpaw over. "Excuse me," he mewed, and bolted in the other direction.

:::

Brambleclaw motioned to Cloudtail. "Listen. Something... odd is happening. You know how Sunpaw said he had Twoleg friends?"

"Yesh," Cloudtail meowed through a mouthful of vole.

"I made him describe them," Brambleclaw explained. "One has blue hair and green eyes while the other has reddish hair and... blue eyes."

"So?"

"I need you to come with me."

Cloudtail looked annoyed. "Fine, fine..." He swallowed what was in his mouth and followed Brambleclaw.

:::

"Majse, gnoig cine," one Twoleg mumbled. Brambleclaw was baffled by the language.

"Lautf ym wn'sta ti!" the other growled. "Bclwarmbalem... si tath... I?"

Cloudtail looked at Brambleclaw. "Now I see what you mean. These are the Twolegs he described."

"Yesh." Brambleclaw had some vines in his mouth. "Nowth, help meh tie dese awond de Towegs."

Cloudtail obeyed, grabbing one end of the vines and running around the Twolegs.

"YHE!! Deai gbi eth htwa's?!" the red-head Twoleg shrieked.

"What is it saying?" Cloudtail asked once they were done. The female Twoleg was still shrieking strange, garbled words.

"Ask Sunpaw," Brambleclaw muttered. "You guard them. I'll go and get him."

:::

Sunpaw stood in shock, staring the Twolegs. "It... it's them!" he cried. "Jessie! James!"

"Well, well. Hurrah. Go ahead and speak to them."

(Now speaking in human terms, because typing out the Twoleg language is confusing to both you and me.)

"M- Meowth! What are you doing here!?" James cried.

"It's Sunpaw now," Sunpaw stated proudly.

"You mean they really are..." James stayed silent for a moment, the started laughing. "HIHIHIHIHIHI!! HA. I TOLD YOU, JESSIE. I TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL!"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're coming home with us. NOW."

"I... I can't."

Both Jessie and James looked both sad and confused. "Why not?" Jessie inquired.

"Because he's an apprentice," James murmured. "He can't betray his Clan."

"CLAN SHMAN!!" Jessie bellowed. "He can't stay here!"

"Why not?" James challenged her. "I think he'd be better off here than in Team Rocket. I just want what's best for our friend."

"I want what's best for the team. The team's like a Clan... he can't betray it." Jessie would have crossed her arms, had she not been tied up.

James snorted. "Team. Right. He can. Clans are much more loyal to each other."

"Teams are better."

"No, Clans."

"Teams."

"Clans."

"TEAMS."

"Clans."

"TEAMS!!"

"Clans."

"SHUT YOIR FACES, BOTH OF YAS!!"

Jessie and James fell silent, and looked at Sunpaw.

Sunpaw sighed, amused by how easily Jessie and James got into a heated dispute. "How did ya get here?" he asked.

"Same way you did. We blasted off."

Sunpaw looked at Brambleclaw and mewed some words James and Jessie couldn't understand. "I need to stay here. Please, Jess. Understand."

Jessie was hesitant. "Fine," she whispered after a while. She looked away, not letting Sunpaw see her cry. "Fine."

James could sense her tears. "Jess... Don't cry... please... it's contagious."

"What is?"

"Your tears are. When you cry it makes me want to cry."

"James..."

Sunpaw rolled his eyes and looked back at Brambleclaw and Cloudtail. (Back in the kitty language.) "They won't hurt you guys."

"They better not," Cloudtail snorted. "Or else..." He rose a paw and unsheathed his claws.

"Hey, scratching them is my job," Sunpaw joked.

:::

"The Twoleg-talker's friends are here," a voice whispered.

"Oh? They are?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose this would be a good time."

"It would."

"We attack tonight."

...

Okay, short chappie, I know. I just thought I'd tell you, I'm writing a musical about James' childhood and everything, and I'll post the script on Fanfiction . There's the thing in script format, or story format... both types will be up. The script format is for copying and pasting and maybe you can act it out with your friends. Once I get the songs mixed, I'll post a video of me singing them on Youtube. I'll try to imitate the voices, but I won't do a good job. Whenever I attempt a James-type singing voice I end up sonding like Jean Valjean. T.T;;; But, anyway, that's enough of my rants for now. Ta-ta!! (Did I just say ta-ta? O.o)

-Mikichu


	10. Chapter Nine

As Sunpaw and Brambleclaw, along with Cloudtail, dragged Jessie and James into the camp, everyone, including Firestar, looked totally shocked. Most of them were staring at him, and Sunpaw looked down, trying to block out their glares.

_They think Jess and Jimmy will hurt ThunderClan._

"What in StarClan is happening here!?" Mousefur yowled, bounding over and snarling at the Twolegs angrily.

"Don't worry, Mousefur. They won't hurt you," Sunpaw chuckled. "Espeically not James."

Jessie, after some hesitation, attempted to pet Mousefur. Mousefur snarled and bit her.

The Twoleg cried and glared at Mousefur. "**Em tib ti!!"**

James just stared at all of the surroundings, taking it in with green eyes filled with wonder. "**Wwo," **he murmured.

(Human language)

"Pretty impressive, ain't it, Jimmy?" Sunpaw grinned.

"I can't believe it. They're really real!"

Jessie, however, was not so excited. She was sobbing and biting her finger due to Mousefur's violent self-defense display. "My beauty! My perfection! Ruined! RUINED!!! **_AUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_**

"Oh, get over it. It'll heal," James assured her."

"I. NEVER. JUST. GET. OVER. THINGS."

(Warrior cat language.)

By now, the entire Clan had gathered, curious about Jessie's ballistic screaming. Sunpaw looked uneasily at his Clanmates, praying to StarClan that they wouldn't attack or assume the worst about his Twoleg friends. "Everyone, it's... it's okay. They won't hurt you... Jessie's yowl is worse than her scratch." Of course, he was lying, but this was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Why are they here?" Firestar asked, trying to sound leaderly. He failed, and his voice cracked and dwindled into a meek mew. "Are they going to harm us?"

"No, they won't. I've said this StarClan knows how many times: They are harmless."

Mousefur snorted. "I don't doubt the blue-furred one is harmless. But the she-Twoleg? She sounds harmful. Listen to her war-cry!"

"That's not a war-cry, Mousefur. It's just Jessie being ballistic." Sunpaw glanced at his Twoleg friend. "Again."

"Are these your Twoleg friends, Sunpaw!? The ones from Team Rocket?" Birchpaw and Whitepaw bounded out from the crowd and right up to Sunpaw.

"Yes, they are."

"Wow!" Whitepaw exclaimed. "Wait... you said that Team Rocket was bad... so does that mean they're bad too?"

"Not these particular Rockets, no," Sunpaw shook his head. "Most of them, like Cassidy or Giovanni... Ugh..." He shuddered. Once he regained his composture, he stated, "I shall now untie the Twolegs. They won't hurt you. Guys?" He whispered the last word to his friends, speaking in the human language now. "Whateva you do, don't lay a finga on dem. Kays?"

James nodded. "Sure thing, we won't hurt them. Right, Jess?"

"..."

"_Right_?"

"Fine."

Sunpaw undid the vines and Jessie and James were now free to move around. Every cat in the Clan, except for Sunpaw of course, reeled back in fear and stayed silent in shock at first. But after a while, after seeing that the Twolegs would indeed cause them no harm, they relaxed a little bit but still kept their guard up.

"See?" Sunpaw grinned. "They're completely-"

He was interrupted by a ShadowClan cat leaping from the brambles onto his chest. The ShadowClan cat snarled, spitting in his face and clawing at his sides. Sunpaw instinctively kicked at the ShadowClaner's belly and eventually forced the enemy cat off of him.

Blackstar, Leapordstar and Onestar all emerged from the bushes. "Your Twoleg-talking cat, Firestar," Onestar said. "We want him." His tone was demanding and firm.

"Sunpaw? No! He belongs to ThunderClan!" Firestar spat, bracing himself in case one of the other Clan leaders decided to pounce on him.

"He belongs with ShadowClan!" Blackstar declared fiercely. "We have many problems concerning Twolegs- the camp near the lake, the Twoleg kits running through our territory... We need a cat who can tell them to back off!"

Sunpaw gulped and shifted his blue eyes left and right, beads of sweat wetting his bright fur. "Wh- why do you want me?"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN TALK TO TWOLEGS!!!" the other three Clan leaders shouted in unison, facing him. "No other cat can! It's a gift from StarClan!"

"But I..." Sunpaw's voice dwindled in his throat as he noticed that they were not willing to listen to him. Firestar, Blackstar, Leapordstar and Onestar were all facing each other, lips curled back in the beginnings of snarls, fur bristling. A major fight could break out at any moment.

James and Jessie stayed at the back of the camp, not wishing to take part in anything having to do with the fight they knew was about to take place. They stared at Sunpaw, scared for their friend.

"We found him. He's ours!" Firestar spat, ready to attack.

"We need him the most!" Blackstar protested.

"We might need him later!" Leapordstar stated. "StarClan knows what those dreadful Twolegs might do to our land!"

Onestar had no legitimate point to make, so he just snarled and yowled along with the rest of them. Sunpaw was beginning to see cats from other Clans in the brambles. "Everyone, please..." he started, "...Everyone, come on... there's no need for this... stop arguing over me, please... I... EVERYBODY STOP IT!!!" And without thinking, he went up and launched into a reckless fury swipe, taking out every leader but his own.

Everyone (except for the other three Clan leaders, who were knocked out cold) stared at him, amazed. Sunpaw never failed to shock them. Blackstar stirred a little, and stared at something beyond the other Clan cats. They looked behind themselves and their eyes widened with shock and fear.

There, standing right next to the warrior's den, was the semi-solid spirit of Tigerstar.


	11. Chapter Ten

"You're strong," the striped tabby spirit remarked, taking a step forward. "Very strong indeed."

"S -stay away from m- me," Sunpaw stammered, shaking in fright (although he was trying his best to supress it). "You mangy, crow-food-eating-"

"Now, now," Tigerstar went forward and put his tail over Sunpaw's mouth. "There's no need for language like that."

Sunpaw would have made a stinging retort, but he was currently finding it hard to breathe through Tigerstar's dark, ragged, semi-transparent fur. He squirmed a bit and Tigerstar brought his tail down. "I s- said stay away," was all he could manage as he took a step back, accidentally stepping on Onestar's head.

"GET. OFF. MY. HEAD."

"Sorry..."

Firestar faced his long-time enemy, piercing the tabby cat with a blaze of green fire. "Get out," he spat. "Get out of my camp and never return."

"Not until I get what I came for," Tigerstar retorted cooly, then pounced on Sunpaw.

Sunpaw yowled, trying to dislodge Tigerstar. He kicked the stong striped cat's belly, but it was no use.

Tigerstar was just too strong.

"Fine!" Firestar yowled. "The four Clans versus you! We will fight for Sunpaw."

Tigerstar stopped and hopped off of Sunpaw. "I accept your terms."

_Is he nuts?! _Leafpool thought, watching the battle from where Jessie and James were standing.

And then somehting in her mind clicked.

She understood.

**He held the lightning in his paws. **Tigerstar had been deputy of ThunderClan. ThunderClan must have been the "lightning"!

**He also ruled the balckened night. **Tigerstar had been leader of ShadowClan.

**He will rise again and then they will battle for the light. **Sunpaw! Sunpaw was the light!

**Air, rain, and night will fight to overthrow the sky. **The other Clans tried to steal Sunpaw from ThunderClan. Air was WindClan, Ice was RiverClan, and night was ShadowClan, leaving the sky to be ThunderClan.** Friends will become enemies, ememies become friends... **The Clans were friends, but now they are enemies. Twolegs are our friends now because of Sunpaw.** And the darkness will desire the light. **ShadowClan wanted Sunpaw the most!

**The light will dim as the river runs crimson...**

Oh, no.

StarClan, please no!

"We'll win, Sunpaw," Firestar assured the apprentice. "It's over a hundred versus one. He'll never-" He was cut off as Tigerstar dove onto him, clawing at his sides and fastening his teeth around his neck. "...win," he squeaked, finishing his previous sentence.

"Are you sure about that?" Tigerstar said through a mouthful of orange fur. "I've already got you down. Care to hand me your apprentice now and have me not kill you?"

"NEVER!" Firestar cried defiantly, batting at Tigerstar with his hind paws.

_I can't let Firestar lose a life -or all of them- because of me, _Sunpaw thought. "Tigerstar!" he cried. "You can have me!"

Gasps echoed throughout the camp as everyone -including Tigerstar- turned to face Sunpaw. "You heard me!" he meowed. "You can have me."

Tigerstar grinned evilly. "But first..." he said, and slashed Leapordstar's throat with his claws. Mistyfoot, the deputy of Leapordstar's Clan, stood frozen in shock. "And now for you!" he fastened his jaws around Sunpaw's neck and ripped his throat out.

"MEOWTH!!" James cried, his throat hoarse from the tears welling in his eyes. Jessie's breath rushed out of her as fast as it could as she watched her friend die.

Tigerstar set Sunpaw's throat down, slowly fading into mist. "I got what I came for," he stated. "I shall now leave."

Leafpool knew that she had realized the prophecy's meaning a little too late.

"Meowth," James whispered, kneeling down beside Sunpaw. He took a rose from his jacket and placed it on Sunpaw's limp, bleeding body. Jessie picked up the rose and started to cry.

**"Stripes of darkness ride the night, **

**"Responsible for all the dead.**

**"A sight of blue will shed her tears,**

**"Holding on to roses red." **Of course. Jessie's eyes were blue.

"You died a noble death, Meowth," James whispered, placing his hand on Sunpaw's head, gently stroking the soft fur. "You did what you always wanted to do." He wiped a tear away from his eye and one other from Jessie's cheek. "You died a Warrior's death."

END.


End file.
